“Phishing” refers to an act of a human or a computer system that attempts to obtain sensitive information from unknowing victims. Phishers traditionally send an official-looking malicious document (e.g., e-mail message, text message, etc.) to a potential victim pretending to be part of the potential victim's bank or retail establishment. The email may request the potential victim to respond with sensitive information, or click on a website link to a location where the potential victim enters sensitive information such as credit card numbers, social security numbers, passwords, birth dates, etc. The malicious documents have an increasing level of sophistication with the intention of tricking a user into clicking a link, downloading an executable program, or responding to some call to action and providing personal details. As such, the ability to detect authentic looking malicious documents is becoming more difficult using traditional spam checking and virus checking techniques.